Killed by your Love
by ilovelobsters
Summary: Lily, female player at Hogwarts, falls in love. For her last time. Because anyone can die.
1. Chapter 1

Lily. The name so many different boys have screamed at night. I'm the prettiest girl at school, and everyone hates me. The girls, because I've stolen their boyfriends, the boys because it's my fault they let themselves get stolen and now have no girlfriends. 'Cause they're tainted. The taintage of Lily. There is even an I Hate Lily Club. But it's silent. Unspoken and once you've joined, addicting and impossible to back out of. Because the club is the core of all gossip at the school.

And like everyone knows, gossip is secret, so the girl who you call a slut behind her back, the girl whose guts you hate, is your best friend. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Hence the reason I, Lily Marie Evans, one of the girls whose attempted murders (yes, I'm telling you they hate me that much) are not infrequent, is everyone's best friend, the most popular girl at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, in case you didn't catch it, is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because I'm a witch and all that. And since Lily Evans can't be a normal witch, I'm an enchantress, or so I'm told by Dumbledore. So... Yup. That's me. The player of Hogwarts, the girl whose life was ruined by beauty.

It's not like I asked for it, mind you. Not a snowball's chance in hell, as my dear sister likes to say. It just came. And with all the attention, it's not like I minded it. I never was used to attention. I didn't know how to handle it. I like to think it is not my fault. But it always was, and it always will be.

It totally ruined my life, in more ways than could possibly be imagined. It… It's hard to explain. But I'll try. Because I don't want to die with out people knowing, knowing what it's like- gosh, this is going to be hard. But I'll do, trust me, once I put my mind to something it will happen. Trust me, you'll find out every single gory detail.

So. I'm going tell you the story that got me up to where I am now. At the top. I still can't believe it's already been six years. When I go back to school in September it will be my last year. Anyways, it was probably… Well, the middle of August, and a letter flew in. Literally. On an owl's leg. First, I'll tell you a bit about my family. If you could call them that. It was the classic story about an abusive dad, a mother who still loves him and a sister who he loves. More than a dad should, in my opinion. I know I'm not the only person who wakes up because of their mom's cries of pain, but it hurts. A lot. So does my dad hitting me. I mean it's like he was reincarnated, and in his other life he was a medieval torturer. I mean it hurts that bad. I guess it's partly the fault of me and my big mouth. Oo, he's coming… There's an example: He says, "What are you doing- _well, you can imagine the words he used instead of my name_-Tell me!" A perfect me would be all: "Father, sir, I was writing in my diary does it displease you?" and then stand up and hold out the diary. Real me: " Why should I tell you- _and then I add a few words he probably wished he had used to call me_- 'Dad'?" and follow that with a rude hand gesture before chucking the diary at him. Hard. Oops I think I saw blood, that's gonna stain. Ouch, it even bounced back… Here he comes… Gotta dash. Oh, I forgot, he'll destroy my diary if I leave it here. And he'll destroy me too if he reads it.

So now you've met my family. My dad at least… The rest is not much more impressive. God, so frikin' cold out here! Wha… my mom and my sister are coming! What are they doing out here?

Here is my replica of the conversation, in case you care:

"Hey there _bitch_!" Petunia sneered.

"Petty, you know I don't like words like that!" Mom scolded.

"Dad uses them ! Why can't I?"

"Well…" she shighed, lovestruck, " Since John uses them I guess you can."

"Mom! Get over him! You don't have a snowball's chance in hell with him. He loves ME!!!!"

Getting teary eyed at reality's brutal hit, Mother Darling turned towards me: " I heard you were rude towards MY husband. You know what that means."

Her snipped tone was hard to miss, "Dammit Mom! That's the fifth meal in a row I've missed!"

"Well, you only have your big mouth to blame."

Well that's my cue to snap my diary shut and stalk away from the house.

So, you've met my family. Now on to the whole owl deal.

It came in, or flew in, whatever… So my dad pulled out a shotgun from the kitchen drawer, and shot it five time. Damn, that must have hurt. Anyways, afterwards, I went to look at it (actually, I was "elected" to clean it up) and it had a letter and lo and behold, I was sent to Hogwarts, the only reason being that my parents hate me. Ow. He just slapped me. Oops. I forgot to make dinner… I see a bad mood coming on. Bye.

Well… Let's skip to Hogwarts. So, as you can guess my parents just, well kicked me out, at the age of eleven nonetheless, and said for the rest of the summer, you are on your own… And well it was, including my time spent with my _wonderful_ family, the worst couple years of my life. Because, at the age of eleven, I was on the streets. And believe me, that is not a good feeling. I never made it to Hogwarts those first years. It was all I could do to stay alive- okay. That is not completely true. I was soon after being kicked out discovered and taken up by foster homes- and I really do mean foster homes, as in plural. I got sent to so many… At first, I tried so hard to adapt, to find a real family. I worked so hard to loose the hard shell my family had forced me to grow. But soon that wasn't enough. They didn't think I adapted fast enough, and had me shipped off for "disrupting their household." It hurt the first time. The second, and third time too… But once that happens to you enough, you let it slide off. It became habit. I started to keep my bags packed and was ready for the next time to leave.

It worked well enough for a good couple of years. I never saw my real family again, but the fosters kept me alive, and… Happy-ish. When I was thirteen though, it went downhill. The family I was placed with didn't have a problem with me. I had a problem with them. They were cruel, harsh, and the dad… Well, he never did end up doing anything to me, but I know that if he had been given the chance…

That was how I made my first real friend. Dakanya. We spent all our time together. She had it worse off than I did though. She had been orphaned at the age of six. Just picturing the things that had happened to her made me sick.She had been switched from house to house for almost ten years. Until, like me, this house became the last. The father of the house… Really liked her. And bad things happened. She tried to protect me for him though. Daka and I were inseparable, until the week before Hogwarts.

The weirdest thing happened. It made no sense to me at the time, but now… It was the beginning of my powers, but also so much more. A man came into this alley way Daka and I were walking through. And when she saw his face, she literally started shaking. It was horrible: her pale face paled even more and she just turned limp as he grabbed her in his arms. It was over so quickly for her. She never had a chance. I was so worried that I froze. No matter how much I wanted to protect her, my muscles weren't working. She was so fragile, "Un…Uncl…cle… What are you d..d…oing he-" He just hit her head into the wall and expression died slowly off her face.

Suddenly, it was as if my body realized that my only friend had just been killed. I sprung into action; it was as if my subconscious knew what to do. Actually, I guess it did. So, I just flicked my hand and he went flying into the very wall he killed Daka with. He slumped over and, seeing as he was still conscious, I did some weird thing with my mind and he burst into flames. I never did find out why he killed Dakanya, until recently… But that is for later.

Then, my life went on, without her. I was thirteen, almost fourteen. I should have been going into my fourth year. By that time I had all but forgotten about Hogwarts. But omehow, every year, August sixteenth, like the letter had specified, I would take my self to the station, in hope of a way to get to Hogwarts. It never did work, until this year. I had packed my bag the night before, as usual. I never expected it to work, but it was my way of keeping up my hopes. I was late though this day, every other year, I had gone early. Before eleven o'clock, every time, I would sit outside the station, looking around. My foster parents had made me do chores this time though, so it was 10:45 before I left the house. I ran to the station (thankfully, it was only a mile away) and looked around for a sign to get in. All I knew was that at the Station Nine and Three Quarters, a train would leave to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry at eleven, which is what the letter had said all those years ago. With my luck, as the clock struck eleven, I was completely lost, I couldn't even find my usual sitting spot.

I was worried and sad; I felt horrible, worse than I had ever felt. Somehow, I had felt that it would work for me this time, if only I hadn't been late. I was sadder than ever, and I just gave up. My life was over for me. As I slid to the ground, all I wanted to do was cry, sob harder than I ever had. But my motto was _Never let them see you cry. _So I didn't. All I could think of was some huge hall, with loads of kids filing in and how much I wanted to be there. I just thought of that until I fell asleep. What felt like a few minutes later, a conductor official looking man came over and shook me. "Girlie, we have a train about to unload in….. five minutes, at 5:57." Everything was so disorienting, all the colors and noises and people. I couldn't remember where I was. I just nodded and left. I was tumbling along the street, when I felt something in my pocket, and then all I could think about was "Hogwarts," the school I would never go to. I could only imagine how perfect it must have been. I never wanted to see my foster home again. I was in despair.

_Hogwarts, _

_Someday, Today, _

_I will go there. _

_Later, Now,_

_I will be there._

_Halls filled with children,_

_Candles that are floating,_

_Hogwarts,_

_I bid my self to be there._

Remembering the singing lessons my sister took, thinking of when I had listened at the door, I sang a little tune as I twirled along the sidewalk.

_Hogwarts, _

_Here I come._

_Hogwarts there I am._

_I call on the world,_

_To help me._

_My powers will_

_Help me._

And, with a flashback of my wannabe Wicca days, I thought the whole thing sounded a bit like a spell, and added, as I jumped on a bench with a flourish,

_So mote it be._

I was so lucky that day. The luckiest I have ever been. Because this makeshift "spell" took me to Hogwarts.

…………………………………………

Wow. I combined some chapters, and re-wrote a lot of them too… That means this story is under construction right now, so check this out while I work on the other chappies!


	2. Chapter 2

Well… Let's skip to Hogwarts. Oo, I loved my entrance! So, as you can guess my

parents just, well kicked me out, at the age of eleven nonetheless, and said for the rest of

the summer, you are on your own… And well it was, including my time spent with my

_wonderful_ family, the worst month of my life. Because, at the age of eleven, I was on the

streets. And believe me, that is not a good feeling.

Looking on the bright side, I made my first real friend. Dakanya. We spent all

our time together. She had it worse off than I did though. She had been orphaned at the

age of six. Just picturing the things that had happened to her made me sick. Daka and I

were inseparable, until the week before Hogwarts. A man came into this alley way Daka

and I were walking through. And when she saw his face, she literally started shaking. It

was horrible: her pale face paled even more and she just turned limp as he grabbed her in

his arms. It was over so quickly for her. She never had a chance. I was so worried that I

froze. No matter how much I wanted to protect her, my muscles weren't working. She

was so fragile, "Un…Uncl…cle… What are you d..d…oing he-" He just hit her head into

the wall and expression died slowly off her face.

Suddenly, it was as if my body realized that my only friend had just been killed. I

sprung into action; it was as if my subconscious knew what to do. Actually, I guess it did.

So, I just flicked my hand and he went flying into the very wall he killed Daka with. He

slumped over and, seeing as he was still conscious, I did some weird thing with my mind

and he burst into flames. I never did find out why he killed Dakanya.

Then, my life went on, and finally the day came that I was to be shipped off to

Hogwarts. I ran to the station (thankfully, it was only a mile away) and looked around for

a sign to get in. All I knew was that at the Station Nine and Three Quarters, a train would

leave to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry at eleven. With my luck, as the

clock struck eleven, I was completely lost.

I was worried and sad; I felt horrible, worse than I had ever felt. My life was over for me.

As I slid to the ground, all I wanted to do was cry, sob harder than I ever had. But my

motto was _Never let them see you cry. _So I didn't. All I could think of was some huge

hall, with loads of kids filing in and how much I wanted to be there. I just thought of that

until I fell asleep. What felt like a few minutes later, a conductor official looking man

came over and shook me. "Girlie, we have a train about to unload in….. five minutes, at

5:57." Everything was so disorienting, all the colors and noises and people. I couldn't

remember where I was. I just nodded and left. I was tumbling along the street, when I felt

something in my pocket, and then all I could think about was "Hogwarts," the school I

would never go to. I was in despair.

_Hogwarts, _

_Someday, Today, _

_I will go there. _

_Later, Now,_

_I will be there._

_Halls filled with children,_

_Candles that are floating,_

_Hogwarts,_

_I bid my self to be there._

Remembering the singing lessons my sister took, thinking of when I had listened at the

door, I sang a little tune as I twirled along the sidewalk.

_Hogwarts, _

_Here I come._

_Hogwarts there I am._

_I call on the world,_

_To help me._

_My powers will_

_Help me._

And, with a flashback of my wannabe Wicca days, I thought the whole thing sounded a bit like a

spell, and added, as I jumped on a bench with a flourish,

_So mote it be._

I was so lucky that day. The luckiest I have ever been. Because this makeshift "spell"

took me to Hogwarts.

Thank you so much for reviewing, and for being so patient. I know I took REALLY long to update and I am super sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it. When the world started swirling around me, everything fading and turning blurry, I thought that I was dying. I really did. But then, I heard a crack, kind of like lightning, and I started falling. Slowly, but at first, all I was thinking was, _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. _Then, I touched the floor.

Blink. Blink. A bunch of kids all staring at me. I was in some sort of magical hall. Magical hall! It was true! I was at Hogwarts! Then I snapped back to reality, people were staring at me, OK, think…. "Am I a bit late?" I saw jaws drop when I said that so casually. Then I went up to what I thought was the main teacher, and said, "Hi. I am Lily Evans, and I would love to sit and eat right now, so if we could do this later? Thanks." And I stalked over to a table with red and gold drapes over it and sat down. And started eating. As simple as that. It was the way to become the talk of **everyone **in the school.

I heard rumors and murmurs about me through out the dinner, and I took the opportunity to make an assessment of the school. Who were the IT girls, the IT boys, who was a wannabe, the friends to make, the boys to flirt with, etc… It was hard not to notice a group of three boys, extremely hot, all avidly leaning over a piece of…. what looked like… parchment? I made note of things that I would ask people about later. Next to those boys was an obvious wannabe, and next to him, some really clingy girl with s. Another obvious person **not **to associate with… But the boys? A definite yes. I scanned the crowd listening for compliments and looking for other popular girls. I picked out three girls who were **musts **and quite a few others who would become at least acquaintances. The three were chatting together and from the looks of it not about her, a sign of superiority. Of course, they weren't superior to her, but they would learn that later.

There was a blonde who looked ditzy, but was pretty, and liked clothes. A brunette, which was the smart, snobby, and rich one, and a girl with wavy black hair and snow white skin, the quiet mysterious one. They would make the perfect group, and we would beco- what was I doing? I was beoming the girls I hated the most within a space of two minutes. What was happening to me? I had to stop it… But if I became the queen of the school before that… Well, I would deal.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that I look back, I can't believe what happened to me. I still don't understand what went wrong. I know that if I had done something differently, like I had acted like a normal person, I would be happier. I could have made really close friends, like family, and it would have been a real home for me. Perfectness.

But instead, I went and acted all stuck up. My chance to live happily was lost, in just a few seconds. All the friends I made were from then on either fake, or just really cruel. Sometimes, when I dive into my pensive, I just sit and act stunned. I sit and think, wondering over and over again why it had to happen that way.

I am just one of those people who doesn't do well with popularity. The more I act stuck up and snobby, the more friends that are truly friends I loose, the more I become popular, and the more stuck up and snobby I become. It's a vicious cycle, and it sucks you into it.

Those three boys that I first noticed on that fateful day, who I later found out were the Marauders, were one of the few people that were real at Hogwarts. I admired them so much. They were the most popular boys in the school, and they acted however they wanted to. They didn't follow the rules, they didn't care about anything. I was so jealous. All I wanted was to be one of them.

But that didn't work. I became friends with Megan, the blonde, Brittney, the brunette, and Aralia, the one with black hair. I was right, we did become more popular that most wizard and witches dreamed of, but we constantly we stabbing each other in the back. Obviously, I was right at home.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since I had arrived at Hogwarts, and everyone knew my name. They all wanted to feel like they were my best friend, and if a waved at someone, even if it was a seventh year, they scurried off to tell their friends that "that popular new first year waved at them." Part of me, the part that I showed, was absolutely reveling in all the attention. The other half wanted to hide in the astronomy tower, and never show my face again.

Every once in while, I would, when all the girls in my dorm were asleep. I would creep out of my bed and silently walk to the tower. Even though I would act ditzy and dumb in the presence of others, alone I would read the books I secretly checked out of the library, and practice magic silently.

One incident I specifically remember, was when I was practicing the _Repello _charm, the charm to make a sort of bubble around your self, so that nothing physical could touch you. Quietly, I would whisper "_Repello_," and the items I placed around me would fly away.

It was all going well, except for the few items that wouldn't move, the heavier ones, when all of a sudden, I heard a voice.

"Impressive. Isn't that fourth year magic though?"

I jumped, and shouted the spell I was practicing loudly, and obviously it worked, and I heard a muffled thump tumble down a few stairs. I hoped they had not seen my face. I peered through the door, trying to disguise my voice as I asked, "Who is it? Are you OK?"

Suddenly the mysterious person materialized behind me. I jumped behind the door so that they couldn't see me.

"You don't have to hide," They said. "I'm an enchanter too."

I still had not been informed that I was an enchantress, so what he was saying puzzled me. I didn't understand who this person was and what he meant by saying "I'm an enchanter **too." **Did he think I was an "enchanter"? I was sure he must have been confused.

"Go away!" I exclaimed. I was very nervous that this person would come and try to hurt me or something. I was no longer scared about my popularity status. All the memories of my dad and other men in my life hurting me came rushing back. They were hitting me, and all of a sudden, I did something that went against everything I had taught my self. I collapsed, and I started to cry.

When the person that had been talking to me heard me, he became puzzled.

"Hello? Are you OK?" He looked around the door cautiously, worried at what he would find.

"Lily? Is that you?" He sounded so genuinely concerned that I looked up.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" I sobbed.

He stepped back, apprehensive at this new side of me. He started walking around, looking for a place to start.

"_Lumos… _So. You're an enchantress? But I thought…. Well I thought you were a muggle-born."

"What are you talking about Potter." I snapped. "Of course I am a muggle born. And I am **not** an enchantress. Just… Listen , don't mention this to anyone, alright. Not even Sirius. Or Remus, or Peter, or… ANYONE. OK?" I got up to storm away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Lily, I know what I am talking about. You **are **an enchantress. I don't know how that is possible, but it is. But, still, why should I not tell the world that the popular Lily Evans is actually bloody intelligent?" He finished it all with an annoying smirk, as if daring me to convince him not to inform every one of my…brains.

"You know what? Whatever… _Oblivi-_" I waved my wand, ready to perform the spell, when I was painfully blasted back by James, before I hit the wall, however, I shut my eyes, clenched myself, and muttered "_Repello_" and, even though I did not have a wand, I was blasted away from the rocks. Before I realized I had just performed wandless magic, I slammed into the floor, and the jolt of pain that ran through my body was the only thing on my mind.

I gave Potter one last glance before storming out, "Dammit Potter, get away from me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hello! I'm really annoying, aren't I? I just take **forever** to update. I know, and I'm really sorry, please forgive me… I'll try harder, I promise. And, I know, as lots of people have mentioned, that I need to write longer chapters… And I'll get better at that with time, I promise. They are starting to get longer already! Yay! Thank you **so **much to everyone who reviewed… You all rock. Bye, before you are all bored of me!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Dumbledore came to see me. During the middle of class, he (yes, Dumbledore himself came!) knocked on the door and asked for me to follow him. After a lot of twists and turns, we came to a stop in front of a huge painting, and together we marched inside an enormous room filled to the brim with books, weapons, magical items, and training space.

My mouth dropped in awe, staring at what seemed to be a training room fit for the most experienced aurors. Finally, I managed to pluck up enough courage to open my mouth and ask what was going on.

"_Excuse me_, what in the world is going on?" I demanded in a bratty tone.

"Miss Evans, please, you have to understand… Please, perhaps we should sit down." He made motion to walk over to the other side of the room towards the chairs, but I briskly waved my hand and two armchairs materialized out of thin air.

I pointed to his, and gave him a little tap on the shoulder.

"Well then, sit. And start talking. I'm a busy girl." I gave him a too sweet smile and sat down, crossing my legs.

"You are a busy girl, aren't you…" A male voice drawled from behind me, emerging from the back of the crowded room.

I whirled around, my eyes searching for the speaker before landing on…

"Potter? What are _you _doing here?" I spun back to the professor. "Why is he here?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Why don't you come sit with us. The story does concern you as well, after all." Dumbledore responded sagely.

Potter smirked at me, and meandered over, pausing expectantly when he neared, waiting for me to conjure him a chair. When I did nothing of the sort, he made one of his own, though compared to mine (not Dumbledore's however, for I seemed to have made his just a tad less appealing) it looked rather puny and uncomfortable. He glared at the chair, and just as he was about to attempt to make a few pillows, Dumbledore put his hand on Potter's arm and requested that he sat down.

"Now, the story begins long ago," the old man began, "In dark, dark times…"

The world around the three of us dissolved as they discovered was the ancient times were like...

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yay! An update! Sorry, I just had major mind block, I had no idea what to write. Another chapter coming up in a bit! I'm going to end this chapter here so that I can get this out and start on the next one without keeping you all waiting (and I know you already have, sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

I tumbled to the ground, and after a few moments spent sitting, warily nursing my head, I stood up to assess my state. It was night – that much was easy – but in the distance I saw what looked like fire dancing in the sky, and I thought I heard screams in the distance.

My eyes widened as I realized where I was… Dumbledore wasn't just going to tell us about the old times, he was going to show us. I was in the reign of the darkest wizard known to magical-kind… _Riphrage_. The wizard who invented the three unforgivable curses, and many more to go a long with that. 1691: A time when no one was safe from anyone, when you turned the corner, there was a seventy-five percent chance that you would meet you death. A time when if you looked at someone's calendar, seeing they had ten funerals booked was only surprising because that meant they still bothered to write them down.

All this went through my head in the couple seconds that passed after I fell to the ground. I racked my mind to see if I could remember what this had to do with me. What could I have that made Dumbledore send me back to this time? For some reason all I could think of was the scene between me and Potter the night before:

"_So. You're an enchantress? But I thought…. Well I thought you were a muggle-born."_

"_What are you talking about Potter." I snapped. "Of course I am a muggle born. And I am **not** an enchantress. Just… Listen , don't mention this to anyone, alright. Not even Sirius. Or Remus, or Peter, or… ANYONE. OK?" I got up to storm away, but he grabbed my arm._

"_Lily, I know what I am talking about. You **are **an enchantress. I don't know how that is possible, but it is."_

I shook my head to rid myself of this thought. I couldn't be an "enchantress." First of all, I had no idea what that was, and second of all, as Potter so aptly put it, I was a muggle born. Obviously, according to what he said, muggle borns could not be "enchantresses."

I was about to call out for Dumbledore, when Potter put his hand over my mouth.

"Quiet. This is more than just a memory, this is reality. We truly are in this time and place. People have noticed me and spoken to me, so I think we can get hurt while we are here, and, well Evans-" his voice broke off hesitantly, and he glanced nervously at me before continuing, "I appeared over there." He pointed in the general direction of the fire. "And let me tell you, that's not a party that is going on. People are being tortured, murdered... And it doesn't seem to me that it's only muggle's and muggle borns, it's everyo-"

At this point, I grew tired of his lecture and interrupted, "Of course it's no party! Do you even have an idea of where and when we are?" I paused for a moment, and at his silence, I continued, "We are in the year 1691, the year before the beginning of the Salem Witch Trials." Potter, being the ignorant fool he was, gave me a blank look. "The Salem Witch Trials: A series of hangings, burnings and drownings of people accused of being witches. Accused by muggles, obviously. It started, according to muggles, due to a so called "possession" of some young girls in Salem, Massachusetts (that's in America, of course, Potter) assumed to have been due to witches. Of course, like most things in the muggle world, they assumed wrong. This time however, it was not their faults. It was the Ministry's. With a boat load of memory charms and some invented memories, they managed to have the muggles mark it all up to some innocent muggles (a horrid thing to do, however necessary it was) so that the deaths were all forgotten and the memory lapses were marks of possession of the devil, and they enchanted some young girls to act a tad bit foolish. The bodies… The bodies were all burned. Not a one remembered by anyone, their deaths had no dignity what so ever." I came to the end of my solemn speech, and Potter shook himself out of a daze, eyes wide.

"Wow…" He broke out of his stupor with a wide grin and a chukle. "Boy, do you sound bloody intelligent, Evans. Who knew?" He silenced himself after I gave him a glare. "Okay, okay… But one question: Who all? And what happened to the killer?"

"Riphrage. He is known to be the most powerful wizard of all time. His death… His death remains a mystery. No one has yet figured out who killed him. Nobody there was alive afterwards, of course." I replied knowingly.

"Except for us." James put in.

"Except for us…Except for us! Potter, do you know what this means? This means we are about to find out the answer to the largest mystery of all time! We are about to find out who killed Riphrage!"

"Great… Just one problem." He said haltingly.

"What, Potter?" I demanded.

"Why didn't someone else just go back in time to now and find out?"

"That easy, Potter. It's because you can't go back in ti- oh."

"Exactly. Why us? Why not someone else, Evans?" questioned Potter.

"Well…" I stammered, "Why do I have to know everything? Let's go!" And with that, I stormed off.

He smirked that annoying smirk of his and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, Milady. What ever doth please you…"

…………………………...

Haha! Yay, a chapter! Well, in a bit, the next will be up… And who did kill Riphrage? Intrigue, intrigue…


	8. Chapter 8

As we reached the terrible sight, Potter and I slowed down and took in the disaster. Countless bodies lay strewn on the field, and what seemed like many villages, fathers, mothers, children, lay frozen in mid step, all carrying a torch or a weapon of some sort, seemingly trying to run to attack the wizard.. A middle aged man stood, carelessly wandering about the muggles, before he stopped and stood before a girl of about fifteen, and I stared, my eleven year old self, in horror at the scene that unfolded before my eyes. All was silent, so I could hear the man's silky, evil voice from where we stood, and it scared me beyond my wildest dreams.

"Muggles. Even wizards, even the strongest ones, they are all so weak." He drew his talon-like nail along the girl's pale cheek, drawing a faint line of blood. He lifted his finger to his mouth, and to my horror, put it to his tongue. "But, muggles, mudbloods, muggle-loving fools, those are the worst. Their blood, it's tainted, you can smell it, taste it… It's creatures like these that the world is in ruins!" He cackled manically. "But don't worry, don't worry… I'll kill you all, each and every one of you. And it won't be nice and easy, no… No, it will be painful, and much, much blood will be invol-"

Lily tuned out his speech, and went over the details she knew of the fight. There were the muggles, they went first. Lily came to a realization: everyone here was going to die. She shuddered, and surprisingly enough, James put a comforting arm around her as they crouched.

"I know, Evans, it's hard, but we can't do anything. We will just have to wait and see who will off this lunatic… Just wait," he said, affectionately. He cracked a sad smile, and returned his attention to the wizard.

I sat there for a few moments, just enjoying the warmth of his arm on my back, oddly enough, because I hate Potter, before focusing on the crisis at hand. I remembered who came next: the first wave of the Ministry. They all died too… And then came the one who killed the killer, who was gone before the second wave appeared to clean up the mess.

Suddenly, I sensed a bolt of power course through the ground, and soon all the muggles standing before the wizard dropped to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain. I quickly covered my ears, and rocking back and forth, trying to block out the noise, but the sight of young children, laying on the grounds squirming, calling for their mothers as their blood boiled and they burned alive was a sight that remained etched in her mind. The young ones were the first to fall, and soon after the screams of the women died out. Finally, there were select few left, the unlucky ones. Riphrage raised these into the air with his wand, and what he did to them… Well, I'll just leave that to your imagination.

As the very last scream faded from the air, cracks were heard every where, as Ministry Officials popped up everywhere. These too seemed to drop like flies, shrieking in pain as they apparated onto the scene. Soon there were no more, and Riphrage seemed to relax at that. I, however, tensed my body in anticipation of who might be coming to kill this vicious, heartless murderer. Dumbledore, perhaps? After all, he was the one who sent us back here…

Quietly, I turned to Potter, who also looked shocked at what he just witnessed.

"This is it." I whispered. "Any minute now, we will unveil a secret concealed throughout history."

A minute passed, though it seemed like hours, and nothing happened, just Riphrage standing in the middle of the cold, sullen field, spreading some sand and candles about, while reciting some words. _Slowly the floated over to us on the chilled wind: "Allius casus mundus infernus." _He was repeating these words again and again… What did they mean? I knew I remembered them from somewhere… But where? Suddenly, it all came back. It was from a book she sneaked out of the restricted section: Death of All: a Book of Deadly Spells. This spell was unheard of to have been performed, it was impossible. After all, the power needed was immense, and the results unspeakable. It was, quite literally, the end of the world. I gave the mysterious killer a few more seconds, before giving up. I had no choice, I mean, we were all gonna **die **here! I couldn't just let it all happen while doing nothing. So I really had no choice.

I ran. I ran onto the field, screaming like a crazy woman, running to the wizard.

"LILY EVANS!" James shrieked in fear and worry.

Riphrage spared me one glance, looking at the commotion, before giving us a flick of the hand, and turning back to his spell casting. I felt a prickle, but other than that, nothing. I figure that this was not what he wanted, but I shrugged, and did the only thing I could think of: I pushed my hands out, and sent all the power and energy coursing through out my palms.

What I saw next changed me more than ever. The most powerful man on earth was writhing at my will. Soon, however, I started to tire, and this wizard took advantage of that. And he sent back his own power, which I tried to block, but it started coursing into me, consuming me, devouring me whole… I thought it was over, but finally Potter (or should I call him James now? He **did** save my life…) came to my aid. He grasped my shaking hand and pushed the pain out. And together, we sent the most powerful wizard of all to hell.

………………………………………………..

Tada! Surprise, eh? Kinda like that part in PoA… Where Harry thinks his dad comes… Remember? Well, yup. More coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

And as quickly as it started, it was over. We were back in the training room; everything was the same, with no proof but a few scratches and some dirt. And our memories. Lying on the ground, I could feel every bit of my body ache and tingle at the same time because of all the power Potter and I had used.

"Okay, is it just me or did we just knock off the most skilled wizard of all time?" I demanded.

"We did. And, damn, that felt good!" James answered, grinning, until, of course, we saw Dumbledore. "Hehe…" James chuckled nervously, standing up and straightening his robes. "Hello Professor. That was an… exciting voyage you sent us on, sir. However, I certainly was disappointed you couldn't join us"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his antics, and I even let the tiniest of smiles peek out, but I quickly hid it when I saw Potter wink and ruffle his hair at me. I turned away and stuck my jaw out, and decided to ignore him for the rest of my time in this infernal room.

"This is all great, but can't you just lay the cards on the table and say what you wanna say before I get bored?" I told the Dear Old Professor in a monotone voice.

He quickly sobered up and had us sit down in the chairs we conjured earlier.

"Now, Miss Evans, I earlier had not thought this possible, but it seems that you are an unusual case ("When am I not?" I interrupted.) and that you are an enchantress with no magical heritage. This has never happened before, and the trip I sent you on should explain why it did." He concluded.

"Well, maybe it should, but it didn't, so…" I snapped back. I did not enjoy being left in the dark.

He quickly hurried to fill me in. "You have just gone back in time, and together the two of you killed a very, very powerful wizard. Only an enchanter (or enchantress) could have gone back in time and only a very powerful one could have killed such a powerful wizard." He looked me gravely in the eye. "You were chosen for a reason Lily. You were chosen because you, alongside Mr. Potter here, may be the only one strong enough to stop what is coming."

"What's coming?" Potter and I exclaimed.

"What was that?" I screeched, "A warm up?"

The old man shook his head grimly, and with a sad smile dismissed us.

"They are so unprepared…"

…………………………………………………

Okay, so that was short, but I think it is time for me to bring this story to an end. I have seven more chapters planned, and they will most likely be short, because I don't want to leave this story hanging, but I no longer have the motivation to finish it. Therefore, I will give it the honor of being my first (feebly) completed story, and hope you enjoy it. I'm going to try a story with a happier touch next time. Ta ta, I'll see you again soon.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few years passed by rather uneventfully. I spent my time sucking up to some, insulting others, and getting my way where ever I went.

Everything seemed to be going fine, until one day, much later, near the end of third year or so, when Megan (the blonde "friend", remember) came skipping up to Brittney (the brunette) and Aralia (the black head) and I. She quickly sat down and leaned towards us, speaking in a conspiring whisper.

"You will never believe what happened last night," she sighed happily.

"Well, tell us." Brittney said plainly.

"I did 'it'." She murmured excitedly, like a true third year.

"It?" Aralia asked coolly.

"You know…" Megan trailed off. "Sex." She blushed bright red at having uttered the word out loud, and suddenly my stomach plummeted. I knew what this meant. It meant… I tried to shake the thought off, and suddenly thought of something.

"With who?" I blurted out.

"Guess. Here is a hint though: He is one of **the **hottest guys at Hogwarts." Megan grinned.

"Sirius Black?" Asked Brittney.

"Potter?" Guessed Aralia.

Megan looked a bit annoyed that we did not get the right answer, but finally told us who the lucky guy was.

"My current boyfriend, Ravenclaw Seeker Thomas Graphit. Duh."

After this, I wandered off into my mind, only to be brought back suddenly/

"Well, Lily? Tell us, after all, we all thought you would be the first." Brittney said, knowing very well she was about to embarrass me.

"Be the first what?" I asked, coming back into the real world.

"Be the first to , silly!" The girl screeched, laughing ridiculously, attracting attention from everyone within a ten mile radius. All eyes were immediately on me, and I stared back out at them. Not knowing what to do, I turned back into the conversation, hoping the bad attention would go away with minimal rumors.

I glanced at the others, collecting my calm while internally seething.

"No, Brit, I have not had sex yet."

The girl had the nerve to just smile knowingly.

"Well, that means that we will all have to do it soon then." Aralia put in.

At the repulsed look on my face, Brittney put in her two cents, "What's wrong, Lily? Scared?"

I shook the look off and smirked back, "Not at all dah-ling. Just one thing."

She looked slightly put off that I did not seem annoyed, but all the same she mirrored my smirk. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Last's one there is a virgin."

I, of course, was not last. Aralia, unfortunately for her, was last. I snatched up Sirius Black the next day, and Brittney wound up with a random Hufflepuff. Aralia, being last, got caught up in the gossip mill, and before she was chewed up and spit out, she was already not worthy of our presence. She was lucky, at least in my opinion.

Being popular ruined my happiness, as I have already mentioned. And from where I was, everything was just going to get worse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tada, chapter 11, up! Chapter 12, coming soon. I think I may re-write chappie 1, because I have a feeling that it is so badly written and short, it scares people off. Toodles for now.


End file.
